


Awkward Morning

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Series: Red and Green [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: Felix and Ken come looking for Jack when he's not in his room and they "catch" Mark and Jack in a possibly compromising position.





	Awkward Morning

***BANG BANG BANG***

Mark was awoken by a loud knocking on the door. He practically jumped out of bed. Jack was still bundled up next to him, not at all disturbed by the noise. Mark looked warmly at him, wondering how he was going to confess to Jack, but he didn't have much time to think about it before the knocking started again.

"Mark! Come on, wake up! Open the door!" It was Felix's voice outside. Mark rushed over and opened the door. He instantly saw the other YouTuber's face filled with panic.

"Felix? What's wrong?"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS JACK?!?"

"Calm down, he's here!" Mark placed his hand on Felix's shoulder.

"He is?" Felix looked relieved. "Jesus, we were looking everywhere for you two!" Ken was standing behind Felix, he pulled out his phone, his thumbs clicking against the keypad.

"We went to his room and knocked forever, but no one answered." Felix continued. "The housekeeping lady finally let us in, but he wasn't there. We thought something bad had happened to you two!"

"Well, we're both okay..." Mark scoffed.

"Yeah, they're fine, they were in Mark's room." Ken was saying to someone on the phone.

Mark briefly explained to Felix about not knowing where Jack's room was and how he offered for Jack to stay in his room instead. Felix didn't seem fazed, he was probably just happy that his friends weren't in any danger.

"Can we come in and sit down?" Felix asked. "We've been running all over the hotel trying to find you guys."

"Yeah, sure." But Mark instantly regretted that response when he saw them react as they walked inside.

There was Jack, sitting up in the bed, looking pained and confused with an empty spot in the bed next to him, the blankets obviously disturbed.

"I KNEW IT!" Felix shouted. "YOU TWO _ARE_ FUCKING!"

Mark turned pale. "Okay, I know how this looks, but honestly, it's not what you think."

"What the hell is going on?" said Jack, holding his head. "Merk, did we....?

"No, of course not." Mark replied defensively.

"Well you two definitely did _something_." Ken jabbed as he and Felix took a seat in the two chairs across from the bed.

Mark was lost for words and his face began to feel hot.

"What'd you do?" Felix persisted.

"We- I-" Mark stuttered. "I don't know. I was a little drunk too." he lied.

"Oooo two drunk bros, sharing a bed in a hotel room, sounds like _something_ to me." Felix joked. To Mark's relief, the Swedish YouTuber didn't seem suspicious at all about him being drunk, though he could feel Ken staring at him and Jack shot him a worried glance.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ken stood up and ushered for Felix to follow him. "We should uh... Let these two figure things out on their own..."

"Riiiight..." Felix winked and shut the door behind him. As soon as they were out the door, Jack got out of bed and walked towards Mark.

"Merk..." He avoided making eye contact.

"Yeah?" Mark answered casually.

"You couldn't 'ave been drunk... you have... that enzyme thing 'n stuff.... You could've died." Jack looked even more concerned.

"I wasn't drunk, you were." Mark replied calmly.

"Then why'd you—"

"I just said that to appease them. They didn't need to know anything about it. I should be telling you what happened first, before those guys come in here, snooping around and jumping to conclusions." Mark suddenly became conscious of noises outside the door, whispers. Felix and Ken were listening in on them. "Come with me, I'll tell you everything."

"Okay?" Jack followed Mark into the other room. "We can't have done anything that bad, I'm still dressed." Jack observed, looking down at his ripped black jeans and red t-shirt—the same outfit he had been wearing last night.

"Look Jack, I had to drive you back here last night because you were wasted and everyone else was going to the Grumps' hotel."

"That explains my head." Jack rubbed his head again. "Hurts like hell...."

"I was going to take you to your room, but I didn't know where it was, and you were too out of it to tell me."

"Ah, so you let me stay here." Jack concluded, and he nodded in understanding. "But- there are two separate beds, why'd we share...?"

"You asked me to stay with you."

"Oh." Jack fiddled with his bracelets and glanced awkwardly between Mark and his own arm. "I did..."

Mark suddenly felt uneasy. This was the part where he imagined telling Jack how he felt about him, but now he wasn't sure that he should. Jack seemed totally embarrassed by the whole incident and Mark thought he might not actually want this. Maybe Jack was just saying and doing those things because he wasn't in control of his own brain. Mark remembered what Jack had done in the elevator. _Maybe he's just a flirty drunk._

"You kissed me." Mark felt the words pour out before he could stop himself.

Jack didn't respond, but his eyebrows crept together, the way they did when he was thinking. He looked like he was trying to remember, and then he was visibly blushing. The two looked at each other for a long time, and then finally, Jack broke the silence. "But then, you said ya stayed with me? Cuz I asked ya to?"

Mark nodded.

"That was sweet of ya." he smiled.

"Yeah... Heh... I guess." Mark laughed awkwardly. Jack had completely glossed over the kiss. "Oh, and I mean, I don't know if this even matters, but after- you kissed me... I thought that you said something weird."

"Ha, oh yeah? What was it?"

"I love you."

 


End file.
